


【Larry Stylinson/fin】Lonely Brave孤勇

by SylviA0928



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylviA0928/pseuds/SylviA0928
Summary: 2020/01/31*《WALLS》听后感*搭配《Only the brave》食用更佳*路人视角Louis独白
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 2





	【Larry Stylinson/fin】Lonely Brave孤勇

他们说，在金碧辉煌的大教堂里回荡着的是群声与信仰的波澜壮阔，管弦乐奏响的恢弘圣歌，人潮拥挤中此起彼伏的呼唤和赞美，在那里祈祷的信徒描述齐声诵经的时候心里会涌过与神意共鸣的澎湃。而相较之下还是会有人一意孤行地选择乡野之间的小教堂，因为只有处在环境的留白，沉静才能听见灵魂的独白与悲鸣，超然时空的独处与思索才能让人真正地触及到高坛上的神明。

乐师从琴凳上转了个身后发现，空旷的中厅中除了自己只剩下他一个人。  
那个男人还没走。  
刚刚守门人已经提醒过他了，先生，我们要关门了，他只是礼貌而略带敷衍地点了点头，然后不为所动地又坐到了现在。值班的修女今晚有别的安排着急要走，但是碍于觉得再去上前会让人介意，于是便熄灭了前排的灯，算是一种友好而委婉的提示，而男人却还是丝毫未动。  
他独自坐在长椅间，面孔融进庭中氤氲开的黑暗，背向着被彩色玻璃反射过的柔和光影，他的身形轮廓有种迷离的模糊感。这个年轻人已经是小教堂的常客了，乐师从未曾见过他的脸，可偏偏能准确地认出他来，即便看不清他的表情，还是能清晰地感受到他周身笼罩着的孤独与苦难，那是一种卸下防备后的肆意流露，远远比悲伤更加绝望。  
乐师重新把手搭上面前的管风琴，孤独的男人像是打开了他灵感的闸门一般，音乐从脑海里行云流水般地淌向指尖又自然地掉落在黑白琴键上，令他自己都为之惊讶的是，这一段即兴竟意外的悲伤复杂，短暂的一曲过后，唯一的听众竟然举起手鼓了掌。  
“嗨，谢谢。”乐师转过身去，看着他黑暗的脸。  
那人好像是轻笑了一声：“你是一个优秀的音乐家。”然后他顿了顿，声音是让人听过后很难再忘记的奶里奶气的烟嗓，带着十分悦耳的口音，“怎么说呢，我听出了一些共鸣。”“也许你可以跟我讲讲。”在教堂工作的好心陌生人总是乐于倾听宽慰，你可以把他们的好当作一种理所当然。  
见男人许久没有搭腔，乐师又柔和地补了一句：“人来到这里是为了寻找慰藉带回家的，总是得解决些什么才对。”  
男人犹豫了许久，不知道是觉得不想说还是不知从何说起，几十秒的沉默空白无以填充，许久才问了句没头没脑的话来。  
“你可曾因为什么事情而后悔吗？”  
乐师点了点头，但不确定他是否能看到：“当然。”他笼统而概括地回答道，“人生这种东西，只要有选择就会有后悔罢了。每个抉择都会把你引向不同的方向，但同样的是无论哪条路都会喜忧参半。”  
“我曾被迫选择了一条所谓的会让自己活得更高质量的路。”男人说道，加重了“所谓”和“高质量”两个字眼，“但是我毁掉了一些其他的东西，一些……失去了之后才知道对我来说有多重要的东西。”“是什么呢？”他的说法让乐师一时间找不到安慰的切入点，只得引导他继续详细一点。  
“爱情。”男人低头片刻，吐出了那个字眼，“十八岁的真爱，偏偏不为世人所看好。”“噢，太年轻了。”乐师感叹道，“你确定那是爱情吗？而不是什么……一时间的冲动，新鲜感，成年之际的好奇，或者别的什么？”“是爱情。”男人这次接的飞快，语气前所未有的笃定，“我们曾一起经历了许多疯狂的美好，去过世界的每一个角落，见过许多新奇的风景，从一无所有的少年一直成长。”他陷入回忆的时候，乐师听出他语气里难以掩饰的笑意，甜蜜却掺杂着辛酸与无奈。  
“所以……你为了事业被迫放弃了你的爱人吗？”乐师尝试着总结道。  
男人想了想，耸肩点了点头：“你可以这么理解。”  
“对你来讲，你满意于自己的现状吗？”  
“我很累。我做了许多错事，我把深爱我的人一把推开还固执而天真地认为这样是对彼此都好。于是没有了他的日子里，一直以来我都承载着所有人的期待而活，我再也不是我自己，被迫装成他们想看到的那个人，他们说只有这样才能拥有更多的东西，金钱，名利，还是别的什么。”男人麻木地倾诉着，“可是如果再给我一次机会的话，我宁愿放弃一切只坚持当初的勇气，一直跟他在一起。”  
“我们都是茫茫宇宙中转瞬即逝的星辰，别让自己活得那么痛苦，所有的苦难都会成为经历，经历了这么多，你们只会变得更加成熟。过去的日子不能重来，但是它们会让你成为更好的自己，也许你站在高处再看一切的时候，会发现更好的结局，不是吗？”乐师说，“有时候，人生需要孤勇。”  
哪怕再孤独，也需要勇敢坚韧。  
“只有你自己可以评判一切的对错，无论如何，只要别让自己再后悔就好。”  
所以他们一直保持着这个距离进行着对话。昏暗的灯光中高深的人生哲理来回碰撞。  
也许明天，或者是在回家的路上，男人就会将所有烦恼付之一炬，哪怕是躺在草地上看着夜幕中旋转的繁星痛哭流涕。他也明白只有在这里，一些人才敢理所当然地脱掉世俗的伪装，他们像孩子一般纯粹而美好，他们在无人的角落中展示自身的脆弱与真实，将过去与忏悔扔进生活中默默祷告，许愿永远澄澈年轻，永远勇敢坚定。多少人撑着自己过着不想拥有的生活最后拖着孤独的步子迈向迟暮，而他只希望无悔地为自己而活，拯救他还未枯萎的浪漫，哪怕打破常规，哪怕与世为敌，哪怕一意孤行，哪怕一腔孤勇。  
许久过后，男人道了谢，起身离开了，他的背影在夜色中显得渺小而触不可及，他的脚步比未来更遥遥无期。

-la fin-


End file.
